Agent Seven
by LadyGuilt
Summary: After bringing R.A.S.H down, Grey begins to wonder what happens next. At a crossroad, she will have to choose between confronting her past and who she used to be, or embracing who she is becoming. - OneShot. Mild Milton/Grey. Hints of Jack/Kim. Part of the 100 Prompt Challenge.


**Disclaimer: **I'm not affiliated with _Disney DX, Kickin' It, It's a Laugh Production, Poor Soul Production_ or the actor who portrayed the characters. No money was made in the making and/or distribution of this story. Characters, places and events are completely fictional and meant for the sole purpose of entertainment. Any similarity with a real life person or event is completely coincidental.

**AN: **I want to thank my best friend - who will remain nameless by her request - for Beta reading this story for me. She is awesome.

This is an entry for _100 Prompt Challenge_. The prompt was # **44** - _Two Roads_. If anyone is interested in the master list of Prompts, don't hesitate to ask for it!

I choose Grey Cole for this prompt, because even thought we only saw her once in the show, I fell in love with her character and the potential for it. That said, I'm mixing up what we learned of her background with made up versions of her parents.

**Key Episodes: **Spyfall, Return of Spyfall, The Boys Are Back in Town, Rowdy Rudy, Wasabi Forever.

~o~

* * *

**Agent Seven**

~o~

* * *

Even bruised, cut and tired, Grey had to admit that her boys made a pretty picture. Affection swelled inside of her as she took a long hard look at them. Jack, Shane and Milton were all slumped on their chairs, fighting valiantly against exhaustion, wanting to stay awake as the jet took them back to Washington. To Funderburk's headquarters. To what had become essentially their home for the last year.

Like them, Grey was tired too. At least, physically she was. Her mind was another matter entirely, as her thoughts continued to jump from one place to another, not allowing her to rest. Too much had gone down in the last forty eight hours. _R.A.S.H_, a dangerous organization Grey and her team had been fighting against for over a year, was now gone. The last known member, – Dr. Cross, founder of said organization, – had finally been caught.

Grey was glad about that._ R.A.S.H_. Had been a real, terrible threat against humanity and though her team had mostly stayed on top of it, the few missions they hadn't managed to successfully complete have had devastating results. She was more than glad that the organization was done and they wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else, ever again. But now it raised the question, what happens next? Without _R.A.S.H_, there was no reason to keep her team active. Teen Spies had been a last resort. Grey knew better than anyone how hard Funderburk had to fight to get the green light to build his team and even after proving time after time that they could get the job done, plenty of high ranking people within the Agency had wanted to take the team out. Too dangerous, they said, children should be children. Even though none of them were children any longer.

Grey certainly stopped being a child long before Funderburk found her in juvie.

Would she have to go back? Grey wondered, apprehension filling her. It wasn't like she had been an innocent girl sent to juvenile by mistake. Grey was aware that she had made mistakes. Plenty of them. But she had changed. Funderburk and Grey had a deal, and though she had done her part, there was a small place inside of her heart that remained that lost little girl he had recruited long ago – and she wondered if Funderburk would do as he promised or would do as every other adult in her life had done before and now that he was done with her, will simply leave her to fend for herself.

"Hey, want some peanuts?" Grey jumped slightly as Milton came to sit beside her, then mentally cursed herself for having been lost in her thoughts. She knew better than not to be aware of her surroundings. "You okay?"

Shaking her head once more, Grey fought against a yawn. "Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry, I'm just so tired." She said, turning in her seat to look at him. Paler than usual, the freckles on his face looked like a small constellation. Briefly, Grey wondered why she found that appealing.

"I heard you. As soon as I get back, I'm hitting my bed for at least a week."

Grey chuckled, reaching for the small bag of peanuts he originally offered. "What? No celebratory party for us? We took down_ R.A.S.H_. We should be throwing the biggest party Biltmore have ever seen."

Milton just snorted. "Yeah, that's going to happen. I did overhear Funderburk talking about some kind of medals though."

"Good, because we just saved the freaking world. We deserve something!"

"Frankly, I will just settle for a vacation."

She smiled faintly at that, "Is that what you are going to do, Red? Go on a vacation?"

"Maybe. Probably would be going home though. I miss my family and friends. What about you?"

"I haven't thought about it." She lied smoothly, "But I think the idea of a vacation sounds really good. A beach somewhere."

"You would look amazing. With the sun kissing your skin and a bikini..." Milton trailed off and flushed red when he saw Grey was just staring at him, her dark eyes narrowed. "Sorry." Knowing better than to comment on that, she just rolled her eyes. Milton was glad for that. "Do you think, maybe, the agency might keep us? Just because _R.A.S.H_ is gone, doesn't mean that the world is safe. There is always a mad man trying to either take over the world or destroy it."

Grey thought about it for a moment, then shook her head. "You saw how hard Funderburk had to fight to keep us. I don't think the Agency is going to keep the team." Grey paused, and looked around the jet to see if any of their friends were listening in, when she was sure that both Shane and Jack had finally succumbed to sleep, she turned once more towards Milton, her voice lowered to a whisper. "I don't even think Funderburk is staying."

Frowning, Milton leaned forward. "He is getting fired?"

But Grey shook her head again. "No, don't think so. But I overheard a conversation between Funderburk and Judith," she said, referring to one of the agency's receptionists. "His contract was up for renewal and he was telling her that he was seriously considering letting it lapse."

"Why would he do that?"

"Beats me." She shrugged. "Maybe he is just burnt down. I mean, Dr. Cross might have been evil, but he used to be his partner. I think that made things harder on Funderburk's part. Certainly made it all personal."

Milton considered that for a moment before nodding. "You guys aren't just partners, you're friends." He said, his gaze falling on the sleeping figure of Jack. "Jack is my best friend, I think if he ever turns evil and betrays me like Dr. Cross did with Funderburk, I wouldn't be able to take him down. Not because he is better or stronger than me, but for what he means to me."

Grey was silent for a moment. Throughout her life she had learned early on that the only person she could – and should – truly trust was herself. Before joining the Team, she hadn't had that kind of connection with anyone. Meeting Milton and Jack had changed that, but as close as Grey had become to them and to a lesser extension to Shane, she knew it didn't come close to what both Karate Alumni have. "I would." Grey said softly. "If one of you turns evil, I would fight to bring you down. It wouldn't be easy, but I would do it."

For a moment, Milton was quiet, a new respect for Funderburk growing in him. "I don't think any of us would turn evil. But let's just say I do, I'm glad to know that you – and probably Jack – will there to take me down."

She understood what he meant. Sometimes, there had to be a balance. But as Milton changed subjects, Grey fervently hoped that none of her boys would turn down the wrong path, because even though she would do what needed to be done if it came down to it, it would probably destroy her.

~0~

* * *

~o~

In the end, there had been a party, there had been a medal, and they had, essentially, been fired.

They had been expecting it. None of them had truly believed their team would outlive _R.A.S.H_, after all. They had been brought together for one purpose and now that was done, so were they. No hard feelings, no bad memories.

The agency had not let them go empty handed though. They had offered them a scholarship, as a reward for their services to their country. Any school in or out of the United States. There had been a nice bonus, besides their usual salary. More importantly, the Agency had offered to hire them as full time agents after they turned twenty one.

Shane was leaving to meet with his family. Where, no one knew. A family full of spies, it was no wonder the secrecy. Milton and Jack, Grey knew, were returning to Seaford. After more than a year away, the boys were practically bouncing with excitement. Though Grey did hear Jack saying they were going to take a quick detour to Japan first. As for her... well, Grey didn't know what she was supposed to do.

The day after they were presented with their medals, Funderburk called her to his office. He was still housed under Biltmore, and there seemed to be no signs he was leaving that place any time soon. Grey was surprised when she arrived to find just her mentor there, but then realized that the boys were probably asleep still.

The same anxiety she had been feeling since the moment they took Dr. Cross down, was clawing at her belly now. "You called?" Grey asked, doing her best to keep the nervousness inside of her.

"Yes, thanks for coming quickly." Funderburk said. For once, his face was completely blank, but Grey saw the small spark of satisfaction in his eyes, the relaxation set into his shoulders. He didn't look like a man who was about to betray her. Finally, after days, she could breathe easily. "We had some matters pending that I thought would be better deal with, without the boys."

"Works for me."

"As promised," He said, extending toward her manila file folder, "your records have been purged. It's all clear."

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words left her lips. Hand slightly shaking, Grey took the papers that were her proof of freedom. "Thanks." She finally managed to rasp out.

"You did your part, Grey. You deserve this. A clean slate."

Clean slate. A new start. No one would know about her past now. About the time she was at juvie or why. She was, finally, free.

"There is something else. Open the folder." Funderburk prompted her, excitement showing on his face now.

Curious, Grey did as he asked and gasped when she read the first paper. "Is this real?"

With a wide grin, Funderburk nodded. "Your emancipation. You are officially – legally – an adult now."

In an uncharacteristic move, Grey threw her arms around the neck of the man that had given her a second chance, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered, knowing that he was probably the only person who knew her, that truly understood what that little paper meant to her.

Being an emotional man, Funderburk couldn't help but tear up slightly. He always had a soft spot for Grey. "I promised that I would take care of you, that I would do right by you."

She smiled faintly as she stepped back, though her eyes were shining too. "I didn't believe you." Grey confessed. "Even when I wanted to. I came down here today, and still there was a part of me that didn't fully believe you."

Having known that, Funderburk just returned her smile. "I will always do what's right for my boys." And they were all boys regardless of gender.

"Thank you." She said for what felt like the hundredth time that morning.

"Ah, there is something else."

Arching a brow, Grey asked. "More surprises?"

Funderburk nodded, though by how his back tensed, Grey was sure that it wasn't as good as the first one. Picking up two sealed envelopes from the table, he handed them to Grey. "I don't know what you plan on doing now, where to go, but... Well, the first envelope has information about your father. The second about your mother."

Blinking several times, Grey stayed in her place without knowing what to say. Forcing herself to take both envelopes, she stared at them confusedly, her heart picking up speed as it beat against her chest. "I'm not sure what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Funderburk said gently. "I just thought you would want the information. You can do anything you want, Grey, or not do anything at all. It's up to you." When she nodded at him, he leaned in and kissed her forehead, like an uncle would do to his favorite niece. "Whatever you decide, remember that you are the one calling the shots now." Grey nodded once more, though this time there was the ghost of a smile flirting with her lips. "You could always stay here. Finish your education on Biltmore."

She thought about it for a brief moment before shaking her head. "No. I loved my time here, but I think it's time to go."

Funderburk nodded, and she smiled at him one last time before walking away. Grey hadn't lied to him. The school had been a sanctuary, a place unlike any other she had been before, and she was sure she would never be in a place like this again. But it wasn't where she belonged.

Grey was more than ready to figure out where her true place in the world was.

~o~

* * *

~o~

She intended to ignore both envelopes. Grey had mixed feelings when it came to her parents. She hadn't seen them in a long time, and wasn't sure she even wanted to now. But she remembered a time in which things hadn't been bad. When there had been love and they had been her entire world. So despite Grey's original plan, she caved into temptation and opened them.

Grey took her mother's file first. She hadn't seen her since she was about seven. Her mother, a lovely, dark skinned woman from Venezuela had come to the United States illegally, and eventually got deported. Grey remembered her mother's promises to come back for her, or failing that, finding a way to move Grey to Venezuela. A decade later, Grey's mother hadn't returned, nor did she ever get her daughter to move with her.

Doing her best to set that aside, Grey read the dossier Funderburk pulled together about her mother. She had gone to Venezuela, but she had been out of her birth country within six months. She had been to Mexico, Colombia, then finally back to United States. She lived six months in Miami, Florida before getting married.

Grey had to swallow the rage, the pain of the betrayal. Maybe she had been naïve, and fanciful, but over the last decade Grey had been able to pretend that her mother was somehow, someway trying to get her daughter back. Now she was forced to admit to herself, that hadn't been the case.

She had to force herself to finish reading. Now that her most inner illusions had been shattered, nothing but the absolute truth would satisfy her.

Her mother's marriage hadn't lasted, and she had moved to Chicago after her divorce. She remarried a year after, second husband seemed to have stuck. Both of them had relocated to Spain, nearly five years ago. Grey was glad, - though not completely sure why – to see that there had been no more children, for either one of her marriages. At the end of the report, Grey found her mother's current address and a plane ticket.

She frowned, picking up the plane ticket from the file and setting it besides her on the bed. Was that Funderburk's way to tell her she should go see her mother? Why should she? Grey thought, despair filling her heart. Why should she go to her mother when her mother never came back for her?

"How could you?" Grey whispered, her gaze falling on the picture of the beautiful woman who had given her life. Who lied to her, left her then never looked back. "Do you even remember me?"

Silence was the only response she got. For that Grey was thankfully. Funderburk had made sure that she didn't have to share her dormitory with anyone. Unlike the boys, who did have to share. Often were the nights when she had to drag her tired, bruised body in after a mission. A roommate would have made that impossible. Besides protecting her cover as a spy, Grey had been glad to have her privacy. A place she could let her walls down and simply be. She might have come to love and trust her team, but she was a loner at heart.

After taking some time to process what she learned about her mother, Grey forced herself to take on her father's dossier. That she had left to the end, because in a way it was harder for her to confront. After her mother left them, it had been just Grey and her father. Times hadn't been easy but they made do. He taught her everything she knew: How to read a mark, how to detect a cop. How to steal, and lie and cheat and get away with it. He was a conman and she was his apprentice. Grey believed, because he often told her, that it was just the two of them against the world.

Until Grey got caught.

Juvie changed everything. Thirteen and desperate, Grey had waited for her father to come get her. He never did. Grey had tried to find him once she was out, but there was no sign of her father anywhere. She made more mistakes, got caught a second time and still her father was missing in action. Funderburk had found her then, taken her out of the system and changed her life.

But she always wondered.

There had been some charges brought against him. That was the first thing she saw on his file. Drunk and disorderly, disturbance of the peace. One DUI. Petty charges and he had been out before getting in. Grey saw his current residence was in Savannah, where her grandmother lives.

Grey couldn't help but feel dissatisfaction as she finished reading her father's file. She knew, of course, where he had been and where he was now, but just like her mother before, it hadn't answered the most crucial question of all: Why.

Funderburk understood that, Grey realized with wonder, as her eyes fell down on another plane ticket. This time for Savannah. He hadn't been given her a hint of who he thought Grey should go see, but rather, he was making it easier for her to travel whichever of the two roads she decided to go down.

Affection and gratitude filled her, and Grey sent a silent "Thank You', to her mentor. Despite the fact that Funderburk was a raging nutcase, he had come through for her in a way that no one had before. No matter what happened, Grey knew she would never fully repay what he had done for her.

She hid the dossiers in the small safe she kept in her room, but kept the plane tickets on the bedside table. Grey wasn't sure what she was going to do, but now that she knew she wasn't heading back to juvie, there was no hurry to figure it out. They – Grey and the boys – still had a few days before they needed to leave Biltmore Academy. Grey was going to enjoy the time she had with her friends before they parted ways, then...well, for once, the world was open to her.

~o~

* * *

~o~

"So, who is in Japan?" Grey asked Milton, when the redheaded boy returned to their table. She had lost track of Shane early on, and Jack was on the dance floor dancing awkwardly, though the group of girls who had flocked to him didn't seem to mind.

Giving Grey a new drink, Milton sat next to her. "Kim. She is studying Martial Arts."

Grey knew that much. Over their months together, they boys had told her one mad story after another. She wasn't sure she believed them all, but Grey at least had an idea who was who in their lives before becoming spies. "Ahh. The girlfriend." She grinned, mischief shining in her dark eyes. "Your first kiss."

Milton's cheek tinted red, though he couldn't help but chuckle. "Technically my first kiss was with Gurdy." He had related the story to Grey. They had been playing truth or dare while waiting for their mark to appear while on a mission. Grey had asked him to tell her something Jack didn't know about him.

"First kisses are overrated anyway." She said, taking a sip from her drink. "It's not the person that you remember, but what they made you feel. I can't even remember the face of the boy I kissed for the first time." The fact that it had been while playing spin the bottle didn't help. "Anyway, that girl had to be really special for Jack to be so hung up on her." The black-belt boy hadn't shown more than a passing interest to any girl since they first met. She teased him once about him playing for the other team, but it didn't take a genius to notice that Jack was head over heels, big time for someone.

"She is. But it's not just that." Milton argued. "Kim is one of our best friends. We're pretty close to each other. We were hoping to meet during Christmas but that fell through. This is the first time we are going to see each other since everyone left."

Grey would say they were unusually close. And not just with the girl living in Japan. There had been a lot of calls to someone in Kenya, and of course, Seaford. As far as Grey could tell, both of them contacted their friends more often than their parents.

"Send me a postcard from Japan, okay?"

"Ah, yeah, sure." After taking a big gulp of his drink, Milton seemed to grow nervous. Grey watched him with amusement for a few moments, before he finally found the courage to tell her what was eating him up. "Listen, Grey. I don't know what your plans are now, but well, I just want you to know, that if you, that is to say, if you want, well, I really, would like -

"Just spit it out, Red." She said, stopping his rambling.

Taking a big gulp of air, he plunged. "Do you want to move to Seaford with us – me?"

Shock froze Grey in her place, and she couldn't help but stare at the young genius. Eventually, just as the silence was about to turn awkward, she found her voice once more. "You want me to move in with you?"

Flushing with embarrassment, Milton met her gaze. "No. Yes. Not with me, as I'm pretty sure my mother would kill me if I brought a woman home to live with us. But in Seaford. Of course, if you rather we get our own place together –

Again, Grey interrupted him. "Look, I appreciate this, I do, I just don't know what I'm going to do. I'll think about it, okay?" When he nodded, she managed to gave him a small, nervous smile.

Shane joined them at that moment, and Grey took the opportunity to make a quick escape. Finding refuge in the ladies room, she took a deep breath and tried to figure out what was going on inside her head.

Grey wasn't sure why she was both freaked out and tempted to join Milton in Seaford, but that particular mix of emotions was not an alien one, as that was how Milton mostly made her feel. He had always offered her more than she ever thought she wanted, and through the months they had spent together Grey had been tempted almost to a breaking point. But she feared too much what Milton made her feel, and that's why she had to hold back in taking their relationship to the next level. And why, even though a part of her yearned for it, she knew she wouldn't take him up on his offer to move to Seaford. To give a normal life a try.

Knowing that the boys would try to find her if she stayed too long in the restroom, Grey took a brief moment to compose herself, before heading back towards them. She was about to leave the room, when the wooden door opened and an woman walked in.

She was pretty, though there was a hardness to her mouth and in her eyes that distracted from it. She was wearing a pristine white suit, and sharp heels. She smiled politely at Grey, her back against the door still, and extended a hand. "Evening, Agent Seven."

Tensing slightly but doing her best to hide it, Grey smiled cheekily at the woman and shook the extended hand. Grey knew who the woman was of course. Funderburk's boss's boss. The woman had been one of the few that had actually backed Funderburk's teen project. Even going as far as aiding him through the selection process. She had been a big part in bringing both Shane and Jack into the team. "Agent."

She nodded, and stepped away from the door, though not before locking both of them in. "I didn't get a chance to congratulate you and your team on your success against _R.A.S.H_." She said, her slightly accented voice filling the room.

Grey hadn't bother to check before going in if the restroom was empty or not, but seeing how openly the woman was speaking, the teen was now sure that the both of them were the only two inside. The older agent had clearly been waiting for the right moment to ambush her. The question now was, why?

"You're welcome. We were just doing our work." Grey replied, though there wasn't even a hint of modesty in her voice despite her words.

The woman chuckled, appreciation in her gaze as she observed the younger girl. "I am sure you were. I will go right to the point, Agent Seven, as I'm also sure that your friends will become anxious if you do not return to them soon." When Grey only looked at her expectantly, she continued. "We want you to consider becoming a full time spy, for us, Miss Cole."

Once again, Grey was shocked, but this time was quicker to react, managing to hide her reaction. "I'm sorry. I thought the Agency didn't want anything to do with us until we became adults. Twenty One, they said."

"True. But your circumstances are not the same as the boys. You are legally speaking, an adult now."

Arching a brow, Grey leaned against the marble counter top. "You know about the emancipation?"

"Agent Funderburk pulled a lot of strings for you, Miss Cole, but the Agency had the last word on everything." When Grey narrowed her eyes at her, the woman just let out an amused chuckle. "You earned it, Miss Cole. After your services, there is very little we would have denied you."

"Err, thank you?"

"You and your team really made an impression. Especially with those who didn't believe teens could do the job. You certainly proved them wrong."

Again, Grey only replied with a simple, "Thanks."

"Just think about it. Your new contract is already in your room. Review it and let me know." When Grey nodded, she unlocked the door of the restroom and opened it. "I won't keep you any longer then." She said, looking at Grey over her shoulder. "Enjoy the rest of your night with your friends, Miss Cole. I will see you on Monday."

~o~

* * *

~o~

She thought about the offer the Agency made her, even when she didn't tell her friends about it. For the next couple of days, Grey did very little other than consider her options. She felt like being at a crossroads, and having to choose between right or left. One road would lead her to her parents, to who she used to be, while the other was uncharted territory with the Agency. Both roads had their own appeal, and their own risks.

By the time Monday rolled around, Grey still had not made a decision.

"Can I come in?"

Grey whirled around, her dark gaze falling on the visitor leaning against her doorway. She wasn't surprised to see it was Milton, and couldn't quite stop the smile that curled her lips from showing. "Hey, Red. How are you?" She waited until he was inside her room, before turning once more towards her bed. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she was already packing.

"I'm fine." He shifted his weight from one foot to another. "You are all set to go then?"

"Almost." Grey turned once more toward Milton, half worried that he was there to ask her once more to go with him to his hometown. "You guys ready to leave?"

Milton nodded, slipping his hands inside his pocket. "We are leaving tomorrow evening. Japan for a week then back to Seaford." There was silence then, but it wasn't awkward. The two of them had been through too much, cared too much about one another. It was Milton the first one who spoke. "I'm going to miss you, Grey."

"This is not goodbye." Grey said softly, stepping closer to Milton. "We will see each other again."

"How can you be so sure?"

There was something shining in his eyes, and Grey recognized it as regret. He was, most likely, sure that the two of them had lost their chance to be together. For some reason, Grey didn't agree with that. "Because you are still one of my boys, Red."

He let out a faint chuckle, and took both of Grey's hands in his. "Guess we are always going to be a team."

"Always." She promised, and as her dark eyes pinned Milton's, for the first time in years Grey meant it. A strange sense of peace seemed to wash over her. Riding that wave, she leaned forward and gently kissed Milton. "Remember how that made you feel."

Cheeks tinted red, eyes bright, he nodded. "Believe me, I will remember that kiss until the day I die."

Grey refused to say goodbye to Milton as well as Jack and Shane when both boys showed up at her door, not long after the genius boy had left. She wasn't sure who told them she was leaving, but by noon, she was packed, and all four of them knew without a doubt that would be the last time they would see one another for a very long time.

She slipped both plane tickets and the new contract inside of her carry on, before taking her bags and walking out of what had been her room, her sanctuary, for almost two years. As bittersweet as it was to say goodbye to the Biltmore Academy, after her conversation with Milton earlier that morning, she had finally made her decision. With a path clear in sight, her anxiety had turned into cold determination. For the first time in far longer than she could remember, Grey was at complete peace.

Taking the secret elevator to Funderburk's headquarters, she smiled faintly as the dozen of memories of taking that ride with her partners and friends invaded her. Grey would miss the three of them, but like she had said to Milton, she was sure they would meet each other again. Maybe not any time soon, but eventually they would. Jack had told her once that when you truly cared about a person, you were always connected. A connection that lasted beyond time and space. Grey had thought him fanciful, but she now understood what he meant. They might not have shared blood, but they were her family.

Not just the boys and Funderburk, but the Agency itself.

They had chosen her. They had seen potential in her while others saw trouble. They gave her a second chance. They turned her flaws into virtues. They helped her become a new person. And she rather liked the woman she was becoming.

Eventually, Grey was sure, she would go and face her parents, her past. But not now. Now, it was time to follow the path that made her happy, to write her own destiny. So when the doors of the elevators opened to the headquarters and Grey faced Funderburk and the other agent, it wasn't goodbyes that left her lips. "Agent Seven, reporting for duty."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_AN(2):_ If you made it this far, thank you! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Questions, comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms are always welcome. Feel free to contact me here or on twitter where I am under iLadyGuilt.

Don't forget to let me know what you thought, and take a virtual cupcake before you leave!

**LadyGuilt **


End file.
